onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daku Daku no Mi/Berserk Mode Techs.
Berserk Mode is possibly the most potent technique for hand-to-hand combat, Kuro completely lets go of any restraint as far as the powers of the Daku Daku no Mi are concerned, letting everything that touches him break. By using Busoshoku Haki to supplement the effects of his fruit Kuro can surround himself in an aura within which the effects of his fruit are constantly in action. Anything that comes in contact with the aura starts to get affected by the powers of the Daku Daku no Mi and starts to break apart. But the affects of such a contact result in a slower breaking as compared to the results obtained when he directly comes in contact with the object. Even his very skin is a weapon, anything that manages to bypass the aura surrounding him and actually comes in contact with him starts to fall apart, shattering under the powers of his Devil Fruit, at a much faster rate due to being affected not only by the aura surrounding him but directly by his skin as well. In this state he moves at great speeds as the effects of the fruit break down the effects of friction around him and make it easier for him to move. While he does have a more powerful form at his disposal (the The Limit technique mentioned below.), this is the more commonly used one as it does not damage his body in any way and allows him to fight at his full physical ability for extended periods of time. *'Kotex: Jishin' (,地震''Quake''):*A technique that Kuro uses quite often is to coat his fist with the powers of his fruit and punch at an object, simply destroying it it along the fist's path. He does so by concentrating the Daku Daku no Mi's powers in a a thin layer at the blade's edge and shattering the bonds that hod the object together along the line of the blade's slash. This way he executes a smooth and perfect punch that splits the object into pieces as easily as a hot knife passing through butter. *'Kotex: Thunderstorm': Kuro can use the powers of the Daku Daku no Mi to cause the air to undergo dielectric breakdown, leading to the air becoming ionized and providing him with a means to generate a lightning discharge. But continually breaking down the air he can create as much lightning as he wants and use it for attacking purposes. He can coat his hands in the lightning to punch with it, or even use it to electrocute someone. *'Kotex: Uchiwake' (内訳, Breakdown): One of the few named attacks that Kuro has come up with, this attack involves Akuma concentrating the powers of the fruit in just the palm of his right hand. As a result the air around his hand is broken and glows with a bluish-white aura, appearing as a glowing ball of energy in his hand. He then slams his hand into his intended target, hitting them with a concentrated burst of the fruit's power, breaking down everything in its path. *'Kotex: Double Lightning Sword' (地獄突き , '' Supernova: Double Raiken''): Like with Uchiwake, Kuro concentrates the effects of the Daku Daku no Mi at just one part of his body, this time on the tips of his fingers. After extending his palm he concentrates the effect of the fruit so that only the area around the finger-tips of his hand is affected. He then uses the hand to perform a high speed thrust, capable of piercing any target, even the metallic body of a Pacifista. As the effects of the fruit are concentrated in a small area at the tips of his fingers, the object coming in contact breaks forward, along the direction of the thrust. As the the breaking effect does not radiate from the point of contact this technique allows Kuro to create a hole right through the target, provided he pulls his hand out before the effects of the fruit start radiating *'Kotex: Kaminari Senbon' (雷槍, Supernova: Lightning Senbon): By using the powers of the Daku Daku no Mi to create a high concentration of electricity in his hand, Kuro releases in the form of an lightning spear extending from his hand. By concentrating the electricity into a spear like shape, Kuro ensures that the charge does not dissipate out too much as that would reduce the attack's potency. It also means that the concentrated charge is strong enough to heat the air surround the edges to high enough temperatures to create a very thin layer of plasma which can cut objects on contact. Thus the entire length of the spear acts like a blade. This attack maintains a sustained flow of lightning which consistently keeps the shape of a spear. *'Rairou' (雷狼, Rairō; literally "Lightning Wolf"): Kuro generates lightning and makes it take on the shape of a wolf. He then proceeds to send this wolf after his intended target. He continuously generates lightning and keeps on feeding it to the wolf to sustain it and thus maintains a link to the wolf at all times via a stream of lightning. But this link also allows him to control the movements of the wolf and he can move it around to follow a target and this is much more effective than a simple straight line attack. Trivia This is based of of Gildarts Clive crash magic, from Fairy Tail.